Pengabdian Singkat Camus
by Pitaloka
Summary: Camus dihidupkan kembali oleh Abel setelah pertarungan dua belas kuil dan diperintahkan untuk menjadi pelindung bagi Abel dan Athena. Sebuah fanfic yang menceritakan kisah yang mungkin terjadi selama Abel chapter/Saint Seiya Movie 3 terjadi.
1. Chapter 1: Kebangkitan

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya bukan milikku!

**Setting: **Selama Abel Chapter (Saint Seiya Movie III)

**Pengabdian Singkat Camus**

**Chapter I: Kebangkitan**

Matahari bersinar cerah saat aku membuka kedua mataku dan menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di dalam peti mati. Saat aku membuka tutup peti mati dan mengambil posisi duduk aku dapat merasakan suasana damai yang berada di sekitar diriku. Aku melihat kedua tanganku dan menoleh kea rah kawan-kawanku yang juga tewas selama pertarungan di Sanctuary membuka tutup peti mati mereka. Saga, Shura, Deathmask dan Aphrodite…Mereka semua melihat dan mengamati ke sekeliling mereka.

"Di mana kita sekarang dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Aphrodite.

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah bangun… _Gold Saints_?" sapa seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki gaya rambut yang hampir sama seperti Seiya. Ia memakai Cloth yang aneh dengan jubah putih pendek dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kami dengan diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang tetapi kelihatan lebih rapih daripada pria berambut pirang yang sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shura. Satria Capricorn yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya pada Athena itu terlihat curiga pada para pria asing yang ada dihadapannya. Namun begitu, ia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kami Corona Saints. Namaku _Carina_ Atlas. Pria berambut merah yang berada di samping kananku ini adalah _Lynx_ Jao dan pria berambut pirang yang berada di samping kiriku ini adalah _Coma_ Berenike. Bersuka citalah! Karena kebaikan hati Tuanku lah kalian dapat kembali menghirup udara dunia dan dapat melayaninya dan Athena!"

"Athena?"

"Tuan Abel, kakak Athena, turun ke dunia untuk menjemput Athena dan mulai dari sekarang kalian semua akan berpihak pada kami untuk melindungi Abel dan Athena. Sekarang…Jangan buang-buang waktumu! Cepat pakai _Gold Cloth_ kalian dan berlutut di depan Tuan Abel!" ujar Atlas sembari menunduk dan memberi Abel jalan.

Abel berjalan ke arah para gold saints yang baru saja terbangun dari 'tidur panjang' mereka. Abel memakai pakaian berwarna merah dengan simbol matahari pada ikat pinggangnya. Jubah putihnya yang panjang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Atlas dan melihat Abel berdidi di hadapan kami, kami semua berlutut . Setelah kakak dewi Kebijaksanaan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kami berdiri. Mata birunya yang pucat melihat ke arah kami secara bergantian dan kemudian berkata:

"Jika kalian sudah paham, kenakan _gold Cloth_ kalian dan ikuti kami!" katanya sembari membalikkan badannya dan memberi tanda pada Atlas dan teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya.

***

Matahari sudah berada tepat berada di atas kepala kami saat kami tiba di pondok peristirahatan Athena di dekat hutan. Atlas memerintahkan kami untuk menunggu di pinggir pondok peristirahatan tersebut sementara ia dan kawan-kawannya mengantar Athena. Walaupun kami tidak dapat mendekati Athena, kami dapat melihat senyum cerahnya saat ia berjalan bersama-sama Abel ke pondok peristirahatan. Athena memberi Abel secangkir the dan mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Semuanya berjalan lancer hingga akhirnya Seiya dan teman-temannya datang.

Satria kuda terbang itu menghardik Abel. Atlas dan teman-temannya yang melihat ulah tidak sopan Seiya langsung berdiri dan lantas dengan angkuhnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia juga memperkenalkan Abel kepada Seiya dan teman-temannya yang kemudain membuat mereka semua terkejut. Keterkejutan para saint muda tersebut semakin bertambah saat Berenike menunjuk ke arah kami dan mengatakan bahwa kami dihidupkan kembali oleh kekuatan Abel yang mendraguna. Ia bahkan berani menyatakan bahwa Athena akan dilindungi oleh kami mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Atlas, saint Pegasus itu tampak tersinggung dan menantang Atlas dan Abel. Tindakannya memancing muridku dan teman-temannya yang lain jadi ingin bertarung dengan pemimpin _saint_ Corona. Hyoga dan teman-temannya mundur saat aku memperingatkannya untuk mundur dan mengingatkannya bahwa mulai sekarang Athena dan Abel menjadi tanggung jawab kami dan mereka tidak perlu bersikap keras kepala dan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk melindungi sang dewi kebijaksanaan.

Namun, saint kuda bersayap itu tampaknya benar-benar keras kepala. Ia terus saja menantang Atlas. Akibatnya, ia terluka parah. Setelah Athena dan Abel menghilang dari hadapan mereka, aku melihat Hyoga dan Shiryu bergerak cepat menyelamatkan Seiya dan mengevakuasi saint Pegasus yang ceroboh itu. Sebelum Hyoga meninggalkan kami, ia menoleh padaku dan aku merasa seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi ia tampak merasa sangat enggan untuk berbicara denganku dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami karena saat itu aku bersikap dingin padanya.

* * *

_**Bersambung….**_


	2. Chapter 2: Perintah Pertama dan Terakhir

**Disclaimers: **Aku gak pernah punya Saint Seiya dan karakter-karakter yang ada didalamnya!

**Chapter II: Perintah Pertama dan Terakhir Athena**

Kami mengikuti dewa-dewi dari gunung Olympus itu ke istana Abel. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menggungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku melihat pemandangan di luar istana Abel. Matahari bersinar terang benderang dan suasana yang melimuti istana Abel benar-benar terasa tentram. Namun, kententraman itu terasa mistis dan tidak biasa. Aku melihat hamparan taman yang begitu luas dan indah dengan dua air pancuran yang didalamnya tersimpan air bening yang menyejukkan mata.

Abel membawa Athena ke dalam istananya dan ia memerintahkan kami dan tiga orang _saint _pelindungnya untuk memasuki istana. Dewa dan dewi dari gunung Olympus itu duduk dan mulai bercakap-cakap sementara aku, teman-temanu dan Chorona _saints_ berlutut di hadapan mereka. Mereka bercakap-cakap lama sekali.

"Camus…"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ketika aku mendengar suara lembut bergetar di dudara. Sekarang aku dapat melihat Athena dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Abel menggengam tangannya yang putih bersih dan berdiri disampingnya. Ia memberiku senyum memikatnya dan memandang mataku lekat-lekat.

"Camus…Saya dan Abel ingin pergi ke taman dan saya ingin kamu bergabung dengan kami."

Mendengar permintaan Athena, semua orang di ruangan mengernyitkan kening mereka. Mereka tampak heran dan bingung.

"Athena, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Abel, kakakku, Camus itu satria es. Saya pikir ia dapat memenuhi permintaan kita," ujar Athena sembari memberikan kakaknya senyum manisnya.

"Aku mengerti…Camus, kau boleh bergabung dengan kami!"

Mendengar permintaan dewa-dewi dari gunung Olympia itu, aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Athena dan Abel berjalan disampingku.

"Ikuti kami , Camus…" ujar Atlas sambil memberi tanda padaku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku dan _Chorona saints _mengikuti Abel dan Athena. Aku merasa atmosfir yang sangat damai di sini. Saat kami sampai di taman, Athena dan Abel langsung duduk di taman.

"Camus…"

"Ya?'

"Bisakah kau membuatkan patung es dengan kami sebagai modelnya?" ujar Athena sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Abel.

Aku menganguk dan menuruti perintahnya. Aku berkonsentrasi dan dalam dua detik di depanku sudah ada es balok tebal yang berdiri kokoh. Aku mulai membuat patung dari balok es itu. Di tengah proses pembuatan patung itu pikiranku melayang dan menampakkan ingatanku. Yah…Ingatanku…Ingatanku selama pertempuran 12 kuil di Sanctuary. Selama pertempuran 12 kuil berlangsung, aku bertarung dengan muridku sendiri yang juga saint Athena dan dengan melakukan hal seperti itu aku sudah membuat orang-orang yang berada dipihaknya menganggap aku sebagai salah seorang pengikut Ares. Mereka semua salah karena aku hanya memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang gold saint yang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi dan melayani Pope yang diyakini sebagai perwakilan Athena di bumi dan berkuasa di Sanctuary. Pada saat itu, aku sama sekali Pope yang berkuasa itu palsu dan gadis ini adalah Athena yang sebenarnya. Jika Athena yang sekarang ada dihadapanku ini beranggapan bahwa aku sudah menghianatinya, saya akan menerima tuduhan itu dan tidak akan protes. Jika Athena yang saat ini sedang bersama Abel sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang penghianat, aku akan membayar penghiantanku dengan apapun yang aku punya dan bahkan jiwaku! Aku sudah melukai Hyoga tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah ia sudah memaafkanku atau belum…

Jemariku menekan-nekan permukaan es yang aku bhuat untuk membuat dua patung es dewa-dewi Yunani dan aku sering kali menoleh pada Athena dan Abel. Dewi berambut ungu memberiku senyum hangat dan memikat kapanpun mataku secara tidak sengaja melihat pada matanya. Perasaan bersalah dan sedih memenuhi hatiku setelah aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Athena…Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku…

Aku hanya membutuhkan setengah jam untuk menghaluskan dan menyelesaikan patung es yang diminta oleh Athena. Kedua dewa dari gunung Olympus itu tampak sagat senang dan puas dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan untuk mereka.

"Aquarius Camus …Aku tidak tahu dibalik wajah dinginmu kau mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa seperti itu. Maksudku…Kamu punya selera seni," ujar Berenike sambil memperlihatkan seulas senyum aneh diwajahnya. Senyuman yang entah itu bermakna pujian atau ejekan. Meskipun demikian, aku memutuskan untuk bersikap masa bodoh padanya dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"_Lady_ Athena, bolehkah saya kembali ke tempat teman-teman saya berada sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Camus…Terima kasih banyak ya…Hyoga sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai gurunya," ujar Athena sembari memberiku senyum hangatnya.

Setelah ia berkata demikian, aku hanya bisa memberinya senyumku yang jarang aku tampakkan di hadapang orang lain dan menunduk dengan penuh kesopanan sebelum aku meninggalkannya dan kakaknya.

* * *

_**Bersambung…..**_


	3. Chapter 3: Kematian yang Heroik

**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya dan karakter-karakter di dalamnya bukan milikku!

**Chapter III: Kematian yang Heroik **

Tidak terasa dua hari sudah terlewati sejak Athena dan Abel bertemu dan tinggal bersama-sama di istana ini. Kami dan para satria pelindung Abel berkumpul disekitar kakak Athena di tempat terbuka dimana dewa bermata biru pucat itu tengah memainkan harpanya. Para satria Chorona berlutut dihadapannya sementara aku dan teman-temanku berlutut di samping kirinya. Abel sempat berhenti sejenak memainkan harpanya saat Athena mendekatinya dengan membawa tongkat kekuasaannya di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan dengan elegan dan berlutut dengan cara elegan saat ia berada di depannya. Ia meletakkan tongkat kekuasaannya dan menunduk dengan hormat.

Ia mengamati Abel yang sedang memainkan harpanya dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman Athena menghilang perlahan-lahan dari bibirnya dan wajahnya yang lembut berubah menjadi tegas. Ia mengambil tongkat kekuasaannya pelan-pelan dan berusaha menyerang Abel. Abel yang lengah tampak terkejut dan segera bereaksi setelah menerima serangan dari Athena yang tak terduga. Ia membalas serangannya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Abel berdiri dan mendekati adiknya. Ia bertanya mengapa ia menyerangnya. Abel tampak sedikit terkejut karena adiknya berani menyerang dirinya. Merasa ditentang oleh adiknya sendiri, ia melakukan perbuatan yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ia menyerang dewi berambut ungu itu hingga dewi yang masih remaja itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kejadian itu, aku dan Shura terkejut. Kami tidak pernah menyangka Abel, yang menganggap dirinya kakak Athena, akan berbuat demikian! Akibatnya, aku dan Shura yang semula berlutut di sisi kirinya berdiri dan berlari ke arah Abel.

"Abel, ada apa?"

"Kami menuruti perintahmu hanya karena kesetiaan kami pada Athena!"

"Mundurlah Shura! Camus!"

Ketiga orang Chorona Saint tetap dalam posisi berlutut dihadapan Abel tetapi mereka melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan mata yang mengancam. Namun, baik aku maupun Shura tidak peduli dengan peringatan mereka karena tuan mereka sudah melukai Athena.

"Walaupun kau adalah kakak Athena kami tidak akan membiarkan kau melukainya!" kataku lantang.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Abel dingin dan berlagak seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Melihat tuan mereka 'diujung tanduk', Atlas dan kedua orang temannya cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Abel dan menghalang-halangi kami.

"Jika kau melangkah satu langkah lagi, aku akan menganggapmu penghianat! ujar Atlas.

Kami tidak lagi peduli dan tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataan Atlas dan teman-temannya. Setelah membangkitkan kami dan berbohong pada kami bahwa mereka akan melindungi Athena, mereka membiarkan Abel melukainya! Kami tidak mau lagi mempercayai mereka! Aku dan Shura berlari kea rah Atlas dan menyerang mereka sebagai bentuk kesetiaan dan balas dendam kami atas dewi kami. Didorong oleh darah yang mendidih di dalam pembuluh darah kami kami menyerang mereka dan mereka menanggapi tantangan kami.

Mereka menyerang kami dan menekan kami hingga kami jatuh dari bukit. Aku dan Shura berdiri berdampingan dan menyerang mereka. Aku melancarkan serangan _Aurora Execution_ ku kea rah _Coma_ Berenike sementara Shura menggunakan teknik _Excalibur_-nya untuk menyerang _Lynx_ Jao. Namun sayangnya, tampaknya teknik-teknik kami sama sekali tidak mempan pada mereka. _Coma_ Berenike berhasil menjerat tubuhku dengan teknik rambutnya sementara _Lynx_ Jao berhasil melukai Shura secara fatal.

Aku merasa jeratan rambut Berenike mengencang dan mulai mengores Cloth Emas Aquarius dan juga menggores kulitku. Aku merasa nyawaku ada di kerongkonganku saat aku merasakan tinju matahari milik Atlas dan jeratan rambut Berenike menghancurkan Cloth Aquarius-ku. Aku memangil nama Athena sebelum nyawaku benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhku.

**TAMAT**


End file.
